G for Ginevra
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Set in the "Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past" universe by S'Tarkan (permission granted by said author). A one-shot describing how bravely Fred and George Weasley met their deaths.


G for Ginevra

_ Hello, fans of the man with the Lightning Scar! It has been some time since I've written for this fandom, but thanks to a fellow author here, I finally have a story to tell. I had to get S'TarKan's permission for this tale and I thank him so much for granting it to me. This tale takes place in the first timeline of S'TarKan's excellent tale, __**Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past.**__ If you've read the story, you know it is a far darker timeline than JK Rowling ended up writing. If you haven't, you might want to read it before you read this story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own neither the Harry Potter franchise nor __**Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past. **__I again thank S'TarKan for letting me play in his sandbox! I also do not own the Guy Fawkes Day rhyme, the 1812 Overture finale or __**V for Vendetta, **__the comic series, which definitely gets mentioned here. Permission to play in S'TarKan's sandbox was granted on his website, Viridian Dreams in the General Discussions forum on February 12, 2014 at 8:18 PM, PDT. Thank you for your attention._

_**Remember, remember the Fifth of November,**_

_**The Diagon Alley plot.**_

_**That the Twin Weasleys Mister,**_

_**Avenged their sweet sister,**_

_**Will never be forgot.**_

It was the fourth of November 1998 when the Death Eaters finally began their siege on London. A few days previously, the citizens of Diagon Alley had barricaded themselves from what they knew was coming. The explosions of the Ministry of Magic, Parliament and so many other places had shaken Muggle and magical person alike. Those who were magical protected themselves within a place where the Death Eaters would hopefully ignore. However, the hope was extinguished as the sun set. Shopkeepers quickly took up their wands and began firing at the hordes of masked men and women that fired through the barriers.

"There is no escape," came a magically magnified voice from the masked legion. "If you value your lives, you will surrender now! Do not act as those foolish children did at Hogwarts. Lay down your wands and join us!" Silence for a moment, and then his dying cry echoed through the Alley as a wand blast from one of the buildings took him down. The blasts that followed were heard all over Muggle London.

As the fighting grew worse, buildings shook and the rubble and bodies mounted. Civilians and what remained of the tattered Ministry of Magic fought valiantly against the masked horde, but it was becoming clear that the resistance would not last much longer.

The bells of a nearby clock tower rang over the combatants that remained. And in a bright purple building, decorated with a giant man in a magic top hat, his large arm blown off by an earlier blast, two redheaded young men lay on the floor. Oh, they weren't hiding from the Death Eaters out of fear, but instead were making certain that their plan would not fail.

"That's the last of them, brother of mine," Fred Weasley whispered to his twin, George. They were identical right down to the last freckle, though at the moment Fred sported a gash on his face that George did not.

"Excellent, Fred. And now, brother of mine, shall we do this?"

"We shall," Fred replied with a somewhat wicked grin. "The phonograph is ready. Still can't believe we rigged this up with such short notice!"

"Yeah." George smirked, though deep inside himself, his stomach twisted a little.

"I know," Fred whispered back as if he could sense his brother's gastric complaint. "It'll work, brother of mine. At least…"

"…we go out the way we came in," George finished.

"With a bang?"

"Indeed," George answered, again managing a smile. "Though Lee's cousin deserves thanks for lending us those Alan Moore comics, yeah?"

The twins clasped hands. "For Ginny?"

"For Ginny." And together they tapped their wands on a large pink coat button.

Outside, the Death Eaters continued shooting, attempting to decimate what remained of Diagon Alley's defenses. "All right, everyone! Their forces are nearly gone! Let's finish this!" shouted their commander. As they strode through the wreckage, some of the Death Eaters heard what sounded like the clanging of church bells and the racing of bows over violin strings. Many of them, raised by pureblood-obsessive families did not recognize the piece of music, written by a Russian Muggle in the late nineteenth century. However, a few Death Eaters did recognize it and tried to shout warnings to their colleagues, but it was far too late.

A huge explosion and fireball consumed Number One Diagon Alley and then several explosions rang out, debris flying everywhere. And then as the music played on, several more buildings exploded, trapping the Death Eaters. But the final explosion was centered at Number 93. Fred and George held each other's hands as the first bang sounded from the ground floor. And then all was fire and noise which mercifully took them in seconds. Outside, however, the Death Eaters not killed in the earlier explosions were caught in the final conflagration. Some were thrown a thousand feet away to be smashed against what buildings remained. Others were shredded by shrapnel. By the time the final explosion had died down, nearly every Death Eater lay dead. Though the Second Wizarding War would rage on and Diagon Alley was lost, Ginevra Molly Weasley had been avenged.

_**The End**_

_ Very special thanks again to S'TarKan for allowing me to play around in his AU. I only hope that I did it justice. As always, please read and review, folks._


End file.
